Our Love
by CelestialRose17
Summary: It is the night before Yami and Yugi's wedding. They are obviously sleeping in different beds just for that night, however neither of them can keep the other off of their minds. Both of the boys are reliving their relationship in their dreams, starting from the very beginning of it.
1. Chapter 1: Shadow Game with Bakura

**Summary: **It is the night before Yami and Yugi's wedding. They are obviously sleeping in different beds just for that night, however neither of them can keep the other off of their minds. Both of the boys are reliving their relationship in their dreams, starting from the very beginning of it.

**Pairing: **Mainly Yami x Yugi (Puzzleshipping), but will mention Puppyshipping and Tendershipping.

**Warning:** I am American and have only watched the dubbed version of the anime, I will follow it as close as possible. (If I make mistakes I'm sorry.) The rating is what it is for later chapters that will contain some lemons. Also I am a hopeless romantic so as much as I can, and it fit with the story, it'll probably be super fluffy. If there is anything that you do not understand please ask me about it and I will clarify what I mean.

**Disclaimer:** I, unfortunately, do not own anything to do with Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Shadow Game with Bakura**

**Yugi:**

Tomorrow is the big day.

I'm marrying the love of my life tomorrow.

It's almost surreal, especially considering all the things we have had to endure.

We have overcome everything thrust our way though, and now our dreams are finally coming true.

And even better, we have the support from all of our friends backing up our decision.

Yami and I coming out even help a few of our friends to come out and tell the person they really loved, their true feelings, giving them the reassurance they needed to know it was alright to do so.

I can still remember the first time I actually came face to face with Yami.

* * *

_I was at Duelist Kingdom, on my quest to save my grandfather from the evil clutches of Maximillion Pegasus._

_Joey, Tristan, Tea, and I had just set up camp with Mai._

_She was off taking a walk at the moment, the rest of us were just sitting around the campfire chatting. _

_All of a sudden Bakura popped out of a bush and walked over to us._

_We were slightly shocked to see him, but we greeted him nonetheless._

_Everybody was talking when Bakura asked us what our favorite Duel Monsters card was._

_Starting us off Joey picked Flame Swordsman, Tristan chose Cyber Commander, Tea went with Magician of Faith, I of course went with Dark Magician, and Bakura told us his favorite card was Change of Heart._

_None of knew what that card did, so he offered to duel me just for fun, to show us what it did._

_Bakura then suggested that the others put their favorite cards in my deck so it was like they were all playing with me, everyone agreed and I shuffled the cards into my deck. _

_I loved the idea of playing with their cards, giving me that much more support, I had always counted on them to help support me in my duels. _

_Once we were both ready to duel Bakura told us he had something to show us, all the while he had a rather disturbing smirk plastered on his face._

_All of a sudden a necklace appeared around Bakuras neck, the Millenium Ring._

_This evil Bakura transferred all of our souls into our favorite cards, once we were indisposed he went to snatch away my Millenium Puzzle, not knowing that Yami has taken control of my body._

_Granted I had no idea either, but I had always wondered if my Millenium Puzzle did something to me for I'd feel a strong brave presence help me in my duels._

_Yami stood his ground against the evil Bakura, demanding to know what he did to us._

_However the only way to get us back was to duel him._

_Of course Yami readily agreed._

_I had been playing against Bakura with Yami, who at the time I didn't know the name of, when I summoned the Dark Magician._

_Once I played it I was transferred down onto the field dressed as the Dark Magician._

_Joey, Tristan, and I all looked at each other shocked and confused._

_Tristan finally broke the silence, "Who's up there?"_

_I looked up still confused, "I don't know."_

_Yami's deep voice rumbled in my chest, "Don't you?"_

_"Uh well I have noticed that sometimes when I duel it feels as if someone else is guiding me. And sometimes it's like I can hear a strong voice calling out to me from my Millenium Puzzle, an ancient and powerful voice."_

_I looked back at the guys, "I'm not sure what it's all about guys, but I'm pretty sure we can trust him, whoever he is."_

_I knew then that I was right in my assumption that the Millenium Puzzle did in fact do something to me._

_Yami looked down at me and I saw a fiery determination burning in his eyes as he continued fighting to get back our souls._

_I studied this spirit who was inhabiting my body, I remember thinking that he was really brave._

_The times I had felt his presence in my body he always exuded an air of confidence and pride, not letting anything get to him._

_Yami was fighting valiantly against the evil Bakura, not giving up which just furthered my resolve that I could trust him to save us._

_The evil Bakura finally summoned Change of Heart, which had the real Bakura trapped inside if it._

_He had intended to use the card on me, to turn me against my friends, but Yami was having none of that and told him to leave me alone when he revealed his plan to us._

_Just then the real Bakura spoke up, "I want to help, but we must act quickly Yugi."_

_As he said that he took over the other monster on his side of the field._

_My real friend Bakura told me to attack him to end the duel, I was horrified at the thought of sending him to the Shadow Realm and protested it._

_He yelled out to me,"I don't care, it's better than being enslaved by an evil spirit."_

_As I was mulling over my options Yami used his own powers and put the real Bakuras soul back into his body, sending the evil one onto the field._

_Yami called out to me to attack and not needing to be told twice I did, sending that evil bastard straight to the Shadow Realm._

_Yami had won the duel, we were all saved._

_I was overcome with happiness._

I knew then in that moment that he was going to become my best friend, who would have thought that it would grow into so much more than just friendship between us?

I think in that moment a small flame of love developed for Yami, even though I was oblivious to the fact.

I rolled over in bed missing the warmth Yami's body brought me, but knowing I'd see him in the morning for our wedding.

* * *

So guys please review and tell me what you think so far, I'd really appreciate it.


	2. Chapter 2: Duel with Panik

**Chapter 2: Duel with Panik**

**Yugi:**

Not_ too long after Yami won his duel against Bakura we heard a scream and took off running, it sounded like Mai. The wind blew lazily around the field we found Mai in. When we found her she was on her knees with a look of total defeat on her face with a very big, intimidating man standing above her. Mai explained to us that he was an eliminator and had took all of her starchips. Panik__ declared it was too easy defeating Mai and shoved her._

_I felt Yami's presence in my body and knew he had come out to right the away Yami pegged Panik to be nothing more than an overpaid bully."Panik lets duel! If I win you have to give Mai her starchips back, got it?" Yami had a smirk on his face with his arms crossed over his chest. Panik agrees for whoever beat Yugi was to get a very good bonus._

_Adding further to the point that Panik is nothing more than a bully he has Yamis ankles locked into cuffs, keeping him in place. Panik tries to intimidate Yami like he had done with Mai by setting of 2 jets that spray fire close to Yami."It will take more than a cheap show of Pyrotechnics to scare me, Panik"_

_I was watching the encounter from within my body, I couldn't help but smile at how Yami was standing up to Panik and not letting him rile him up. Panik tried everything he could think of to intimidate Yami, but none of it worked on him. Instead Panik began to become scared and worried, for Yami was simply doing to Panik what Panik had done to others. Yami knew that he had to stand up to Panik to teach him a lesson._

_During the duel I came to earn more trust in Yami, he was standing up to this bully for MY friend. When he finally won Panik, being the cowardly man he is, decided that he could not stand to lose. He slammed his fist down on the controls for the fire jets, encasing Yami's body in fire. The Millenium Puzzle protected us though and for Paniks disgraceful move Yami sent him to the Shadow Realm._

* * *

I want to tell you guys why this is so short, which I am very sorry for. This chapter is very short because I just wanted it established that Yugi now has faith and trust in Yami, it's needed for the next chapter which will be a lot longer than this one.

Also I a little curious if someone would like to help me with this story by like reviewing the chapters before I post them and adding suggestions to it?


	3. Chapter 3: Seto Kaiba

Person239: Thank you for the suggestion, I do need to find someone who's willing to proofread them and critique them for me. I agree that the first chapter was better than the second, I just needed the second one to show that Yugi trusted Yami so that this chapter was more devestating in a sense.

I need to point out that both Yugi and Yami are remembering the same memories, I'm just switching between who tells us about that memory. (Also just to apologize in advance I don't particuarly like Tea so her role in this story is going to be pretty limited.)

Yugi's thoughts: -"Seto Kaiba"-

Yami's thoughts: **-"Seto Kaiba"-**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Seto Kaiba**

**Yami:**

_Yugi and Joey have finally collected the allotted amount of star chips to gain access to Pegasus' castle. Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Ryou, and Tea all stood at the bottom of the behemoth staircase winding up to the entrance the long arduous walk up the stairs we turned the last corner spotting the finally stretch of stairs._

Standing erect and proud at the top of the steps was Seto Kaiba, a determined look on his face. His raspy gravel voice resonating out of his broad chest, "I can't let you pass Yugi".

"I've won 10 star chips so stand aside."

"You may have enough star chips to qualify for the Duelist Kingdom play-offs Yugi, but I can't allow you to face Pegasus. He's mine. You and I are going to have one final duel, you will loose and I will win. The winds of change are blowing Yugi Moto."

Kaiba already had me annoyed, but now I could feel him grating against Yugi's nerves as well.

"Step aside Kaiba."

"Not until you agree to duel me."

Yugi snorted and signed in annoyance, "I'm not dueling you, I don;t have to."

Kaiba broke out into a smug smirk, "So, no longer confident that your so-called 'Heart of the Cards' can help you win? Or are you afraid that you can't beat me without Exodia? That's it isn't it Yugi? You're just afraid you can't beat me a second time. You coward."

Kaiba spat the last sentence at us like just saying them left a disgusting taste in his mouth.

Suddenly his demeanor changed, Kaiba's eyes held passion and determination.

"For the first time Yugi I can duel with fire and passion in my heart."

-"I can feel it. Kaiba has changed, I can sense it, he's fighting for more than just himself this time. There's a new belief in the Heart of the Cards."-

"I've changed. I deserve a rematch, give me a chance to play you now Yugi. Let me play you for the right reasons."

I took over Yugi's body ready to give Kaiba what he wanted.

"Kaiba, I accept your duel. Let's see what you've really learned. Just name the place."

Kaiba bent down and picked up his shiny silver briefcase, "Our dueling field has been prepared, follow me."

Kaiba led us to the top of the annex roof.

I turned and faced him, ready to get this over with so I could help Yugi get grandpa back.

"All right Kaiba, it's time to duel."

We each wagered five star chips and drew our five cards to begin.

Kaiba and I have been going at each other really intensely, each of us pushing our hardest.

Right now I had 400 life points and Kaiba had 900. He had played the Crush magic card eliminating all cards from my deck and hand that have attack points over 1500, I only had Kuriboh on the field which I used Multiply on to protect my life points from Kaiba's Ultimate BLue Eyes White Dragon. I managed to make a card combination that started to rot Kaiba's Blue Eyes from the inside out. Kaiba must not have been prepared for this, he looked stricken with grief and terror, completely spaced out.

I drew and placed Celtic Guardian, "This is it Kaiba, prepare to meet your demise."

In my loud deep rumble of a voice I ordered Celtic Guardian to attack effectively slicing one of the heads off the Blue eyes and dropping Kaibas life points down to 400 like mine.

Kaiba finally snapped out of whatever trance he was in, fixing me with his icy blue glare. "Yugi it can't end this way, if I don't defeat you in this duel Pegasus will keep Mokuba prisoner forever. I can't let that happen, and even though I don't have a card that can keep you from attacking me, I think I still have a strategy that will stop you in your tracks."

I was slightly surprised, "What do you mean?"

"I'm going to force your hand, and then win this battle Yugi."

Kaiba kept his eyes on me as he slowly started backing up, going to stand on the ledge.

"Kaiba! Stop this!" Alarm rang clear in my voice, I was worried along with Yugi.

"Your move Yugi, you can attack my Blue Eyes again and wipe out my remaining life points, but if you do the resulting shock waves might cause me to loose my balance."

I really hope he was bluffing, "Don't tempt me."

Locking me in a steady glare Kaiba kept his voice calm and smooth. My fate is in your hands Yugi." Smirking he went on, "You'll decide this duel one way or another, of course if you don't surrender I might be hurt, you wouldn't want that would you?"

_**-"That sneaky...he knows Yugi wouldn't hurt anyone."-**___

Suddenly Joey spoke up, "Stop it Kaiba! You know this dangerous. Stop being an ass and play fair, get off the ledge. Yugi doens't want to hurt you."

_**-"I can't let him do this, he's goading my aibou, he knows he's too nice a person to risk it."-**___

"I'm warning you Kaiba, don't push me too far. I must win to rescue my grandfather."

"And I must win this duel to rescue Mokuba, the only difference is I'm willing to risk anything to do it. You know I can stand up here all day Yugi; And I'm certain you won't make any attack for fear that you might knock me off, even though you know by not attacking you give up your only chance you have to save your grandpa."

I gasp, shock written on my face, I can feel Yugi struggling inside me.

_**-"I must protect my aibou, and that includes helping his friends and family."-**___

"Which means I have the advantage over you for in my case there's nothing holding me back."

Kaiba drew and used Monster Reborn to re-spawn the head I had chopped off earlier, his Blue Eyes poised for attack.

I know Kaiba doesn't see Yugi as a friend, but Yugi thinks of Kaiba as one. I turned my thoughts to Yugi, a pained expression splayed on my face. _**-"I must."-**___

-"I can't"- Worry was etched onto Yugi's young innocent face.

_**-"WE must."-**___

-"No, it's not right. There must be another way."-

_**-"There isn't"-**__ I narrowed my eyes in determination. My voice rang out loud and clear, "Kaiba I've never backed away and I'm not starting now! Celtic Guardian attack!"_

As soon as I ordered my attack Joey came running over to me, calling out to Yugi, "Yugi! You can't! You can't take this risk! Call him back! This isn't like you, you've gotta stop Yugi!"

I pushed too far, I crossed a line with Yugi, I can feel our newly formed bond shattering like a million tiny shards of glass.

-"He's right! We can't do this!"-

Yugi took over control of his body again, falling to his knees. "STOPPPP!" Yugi was panting and gasping for air, sweating profusely with terror all over his face.

Kaiba attacked us, dropping our life points to 0.

I was just trying to protect my hikari, I'm his stronger half, there are some decisions that he shouldn't have to deal with. I was just trying to spare his pure heart, after all I am the darkness, but I went too far for Yugi to handle.

Tears cascaded down Yugi's face, his small frame racked with sobs, I vaguely heard his friends run over to check on him. Yugi couldn't look up at them but still voiced his thoughts which broke my heart knowing I had caused this. "I almost couldn't control it, this other presence deep inside me. He was willing to go all the way against Kaiba!" Yugi's voice started breaking as he continued, "I'm afraid of this spirit inside me, so afraid that I will never duel again."

I couldn't take seeing Yugi like this anymore and retreated to my soul room as Kaiba and Tea went at each other. I threw myself on the frigid floor of my soul room and drew my knees to my chest tightly, securing my arms around them. 

**_-"I'm so sorry Yugi...I was just trying to help you get your grandfather back."-_**

The elder of the two boys shifted in his cold bed, a few stray tears leaking from the corners of his closed eyes as he recalled that horrid memory and mistake.

* * *

**Yugi:**

_How could Yami do that?_

He purposefully put Kaiba in harms way. I know what Kaiba did was wrong, stepping out onto that ledge, forcing Yami into an uncomfortable situation but that is no reason to go ahead with an attack that could have seriously injured Kaiba.

Why would he do this? I really thought I could trust Yami. He...he helped my friends and I.

What he just did shattered all trust I had in him though. Sobs racked my body even harder.

-"Yami..."- His name kept repeating in my head, disappointment lacing my voice.

I can't let him out anymore, never again. I refuse to let him potentially hurt others. I won't ever play Duel Monsters again, not with him still in my body.

-"Grandpa, I'm so very sorry, please forgive me..."-

The younger boy moved restlessly around in his bed, overcome with those treacherous feelings of his beloveds betrayal.

* * *

So guys this one was a lot longer than the other 2 chapters, hopefully you all like it.


	4. Chapter 4: Faith

Thank you guys so much for liking my story enough to keep reading it! I love all of your feedback.

So I was suppose to start school this Monday but my whole ton flooded so I have to wait until further notice about when I start. I wanted to give you guys this chapter before I start school because I'm not quite sure how long it'll take me to update again. I am going to try to update every weekend but more than likely I'll start updating every other weekend or only once a month. I am going to try my absolute hardest to update as often as I possibly can, I really love this story a lot, I've had soooo many ideas for it so I am definitely going to continue it. Just being a Senior means lots and lots of work all the time. However I made this chapter extra long to tide you guys over until I next update (I literally spent 12 hours straight writing this down on paper as a rough draft I think I'm lucky to still have use of my right hand right now. Not too mention the other like 4 days I spent taking notes and such.) But you guys are totally worth it! So I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Ok so like I said at the very beginning I've only ever watched the American Anime, so in the third part of this at Mai and Yugi's duel in the American anime Yugi is in control of his body, but his body has to changes made to it when Yami takes control, Yami's deep voice, and Yami's confidence. When I wrote this out I noticed it but I kinda have no choice but to keep to that in a way. I tried to limit it to only Yami's confidence showing through in Yugi since that was an inconsistency in the anime. So sorry if it seems kinda confusing there.

Ohhh I was listening to music while I wrote the last part of this and One Direction came on, I'm sure many of you are like "One Direction ewww noooo" I listen to a wide variety of music so I like them as well and the song They Don't Know About Us came on and I kinda thought it was perfect for this story. Give it a listen and tell me if you agree?

Yugi's thoughts: -"Hey."-  
**Yami's thoughts: -"Hey."-**

* * *

** Chapter 4: Faith**

**Yugi:**

_I was crumpled on the ground, I could only imagine what my face looked like. The inner turmoil was beginning, I was fighting with myself. -"What is happening to me?"- The despair and angst in my voice was prominent._

I was vaguely aware of my friends around me, trying to talk to me, but I just kept remembering Yamis almost attack on memory was playing in my mind as clear as if I was watching a movie, and every time the scene unfolded I cringed a little bit more.  
-"One minute I'm battling against Kaiba, the next minute I'm battling against myself. Suddenly Yami's presence was almost overbearing, he was willing to do anything it took to win the duel. It didn't matter the consequences. It took everything I had just to hold him back, but that gave Kaiba the opening he needed. I let Kaiba win the match, I had no choice. Yami might have seriously hurt Kaiba if I hadn't regained control of my body. Now I'm afraid of what happens next time. What happens if I can't control it?"- That thought alone was terrifying to me, causing a shiver to run down my spine leaving my blood cold with fear. -"No! I can't take that chance, and that means I can never duel again."-

Apparently Joey wasn't taking my silence very well, he started talking to me, all though everything he said just wasn't processing in my mind. I did hear him offer me his starchips though.I kept my eyes locked on the hard ground, -"I can never duel again."- I was blocking everything and everyone out, trying to sort through the crazy mess my brain was in.I heard Mai's sultry voice and realized she was now with us, she was trying to talk to me but I just stayed downcast.

Next thing I know I was lead down the staircase out to the field beside it and Mai and Tea were dueling. Everything was going in one ear and out the next until I heard Tea's voice. "Yugi, are you with me?" I blinked and glanced up, quickly turning my gaze back to the grass. Joey turned to me, his heavy accent attracting my attention. "Yug, is any of dis stuff gettin' through to ya?" Dontcha see Tea's putting herself on da line for ya?" Ryo's soft British lilt reached my ears next, "Even though she's frightened she still battles on, it's quite inspiring really."

I finally snapped out of my haze and looked up at the duel in progress, gasping slightly. Mai started speaking, her words really hitting home with me to an extent. "Come on, what you're doing is pointless. Yugi's already given up on himself. You're not going to be able to keep fighting for him, he's going to have to fight for himself, he has to stand up to anyone who dares to get in his way. Whatever is going on in his head Tea, Yugi has to deal with it on his own." Mai's words sunk in, -"What...maybe Mai's right. Maybe I have to fight harder. Maybe I gave up too easily. What do you do when the thing you're fighting against is some kind of magical spirit that can take control of your body? What do you do then?"-

Mai wound up surrendering to Tea, going to wait for us on the massive staircase. Tea wandered over to me, holding out her hand, hesitation clear in her soft voice. "Yugi...I won these for you." I looked up at her, a smile finding its way onto my face. "I know, thank you so much." "Sure thing." I took the starchips from her. -"I'll never forget what you did for me Tea. You overcame your fears for me."- A determined look replaced my smile. -"You've given me the courage to deal with mine and hopefully the consequences won't be as bad as I fear."- Glancing up at my friends we all smiled and took off for Pegasus' Castle. -"I'm coming grandpa."-

* * *

__

Once everyone entered the castle Pegasus' head of security, Croquet, told us that we were getting the privilege of watching a special duel. A duel between Pegasus and Kaiba. I was in shock, I mean I knew they were going to duel but I didn't want to watch it. As the duel progressed Pegasus kept shaking Kaiba up by telling everyone the cards that were in Kaiba's hand, like he was reading his mind or something. It was unnerving to me, and I was just watching the duel.

I was extremely nervous for Kaiba, I had a gut instinct that if Kaiba lost he was going to suffer the same fate as grandpa. As it turned out I was right, Pegasus had prolonged the duel to toy with Kaiba. Once the duel finally ended he stole Kaiba's soul, trapping him inside a card. I vowed then and there to get back of them, grandma, Mokuba, and Kaiba.

* * *

__

The night before the Play-Offs Joey, Tristan, Bakura, Tea, Mai, Bandit Keith, and myself were all sitting around the dinning table, eating. In the middle of our meal Croquet came in and explained that the eyes in our soup held our assigned letter. I had checked mine and I was letter A. Our pairings were matched by the letters, I was to duel Mai as the first duel tomorrow and Joey was to duel against Bandit Keith afterwards.

Finally after everyone was done eating I walked up to Joey, "Come on Joey, we should get to bed we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." He signed running a hand through his blond mop and looked down. "What's the point Yug? I don't have either of the two cards needed." I smiled up at him and lifted my hand up giving him the Right Hand of Glory card that he needed. Once that issue was resolved everyone retired to their rooms.

I was standing in front of my window staring out at the beautiful star-filled midnight blue sky. "Well grandpa, I've made it this far. A couple more victories and we'll go home together." I had been sleeping peacefully in my bed when all of a sudden a haunty voice penetrated my sleep. "Yugi." The voice echoed around the room. "Yugi." I recognized the voice, but could it really be? I sat up gasping, alarm etched on my face. "Grandpa is that you?" When the voice spoke this time there was no doubt in my mind, it was grandpa. "Yugi, I must speak with you." I hastily looked around my room, trying to spot him. "Grandpa! Where are you?!" "Follow my voice." I jumped out of my bed, busting through the door. "Grandpa?" I stopped outside the door waiting for his voice to lead me. "Yugi, beware of Pegasus. You must stop him or he could destroy the entire world." "Pegasus?" I took off sprinting. "Yugi!" "I'm coming grandpa!"

I ran out into the moonlit courtyard panting, stopping I tried to regain my breath. "Grandpa! Where are you? I can't find you!" "Yugi." I searched around for him again. "Beware of Pegasus." I searched once more and spotted a Duel Monsters card on the ground that had grandpa's picture on it. "Pegasus wields Shadow Powers of incredible strength. A lot stronger than anyone could have imagined." I knelt down, hesitantly reaching out for the card picking it up. "But how? How is that even possible?" I held the card between my thumb and pointer finger with both hands delicately. "Grandpa tell me how can Pegasus' Shadow Magic still be growing in power?" "Every soul he traps in the Shadow Realm increases his strength." "Aghhhh!" I punched the ground clenching my eyes shut in frustration. My voice rumbled deeply out of my chest reflecting my anger towards Pegasus. "He's got to be stopped. Ahh"

I looked back at grandpa's card just in time to see it float out of my hand, making its way towards 3 marble white pillars. I sucked in a sharp breath and followed it. I heard grandpa let out a small whimper of pain as his card slammed itself to the middle pillar. As I took in the pillars I saw two other cards that had Mokuba and Kaiba on them attached to the other two pillars there. -"Kaiba, grandpa, Mokuba. This is wrong. This is terrible."- Kaiba's gravely deep voice ghosted it's way to my ears, "Save me Yugi." Mokuba followed his big brother, with a more pleading tone in his young voice. "Save me Yugi!" All I could do was stare on in shock and horror. "You're next Yugi." "He wants you Yugi!" "Why is...Pegasus...after me?" Grandpa answered me this time. "Pegasus unlocked tremendous magic with his single Millenium Item. How much power do you think he'll wield if he has your puzzle?" A sharp breath made it's way into my lungs, "Grandpa how can I stop Pegasus ?" "Just as Pegasus learned to harness the magic of his Millenium Eye, you must also learn to control the power of your own Millenium Item." "My puzzle?" "Yes Yugi, your Millenium Puzzle." "But how?" "That you must discover on your own. Whatever it takes, Pegasus must be defeated. If he wins, with his unlimited Shadow Powers and the magic of the Millenium Items, he can unleash armageddon on the entire world."

As grandpa was talking a small white flame had sprouted on the ground, and as soon as he finished speaking the flames grew more intense, encompassing the marble white pillars. I had to shield my eyes at first. "Grandpa!" "You can do it Yugi, I believe in you!" "Grandpa!" "Unlock the secret of the Millenium Puzzle, only then can you defeat Pegasus." The Kaiba brothers both called out my name as the flames grew higher still. "The Millenium Puzzle Yugi." "Grandpa!"

I jerked up right in my bed, my body covered in a fine layer of sweat as I panted and trembled. "It was all just a dream?" I laid back on the bed trying to calm my racing heart. "Or was it?" I went tried to go back to sleep all while contemplating what my dream could have meant.

The early morning sun was shining brightly threw the window. I was currently sitting up with a leg bent up and my arm draped over it as I looked out the window thinking. That wasn't an ordinary dream. I knew grandpa was trying to send me a message from the Shadow Releam, but what was is the secret to my Millenium Puzzle? How do I control it? I still don't know and I'm running out of time."

* * *

__

I was standing in the middle of my rom at Pegasus' Castle pondering the crazy situation I was in. "I sure hope I'm doing the right thing in deciding to duel again, but with grandpa's soul at stake I have to. Grandpa told me to trust the ancient presence within the Millenium Puzzle, but how can I? He was willing to do anything to beat Kaiba, anything." At that moment the gang walked in to come and get me for the finals.

Mai, Bandit Keith, Joey, and I stood talking in front of the doors to the arena. Croquets raspy voice filled the room from the speakers. "Attention, Attention, the Duel Champion Play-Offs are about to begin. All finalists will now enter the arena." The big metal doors in front of us slide open revealing a dueling arena suspended in mid-air. Pegasus then entered the room, acting as if he was the greatest thing ever, and gave a speech about the rules. When he stopped prattling on he just couldn't help himself from prodding at the wound he inflicted on me when he took grandpa's soul.

Mai and I were up to duel first, we were both ready. -"No matter what happens, I've got to keep Yami under control. I can't risk him hurting Mai."- Mai and I both showed the alloted cards needed for participation. -"I've got to be at my best if I'm going to make it through these Play-Offs, but I also have to keep Yami in check. I mean if Pegasus can steal souls with his Millenium Item who knows what Yami might do to in against Mai."-

Mai drew first, enticing a chuckle out of me. "You know if you're playing honourably, you won't be able to try your psychic act on me." Her sultry voice reached my ears, amusement laced in her tone. "Uh-uh, no trick this time Yugi." I smiled at her response.  
-"You know, I believe her. Mai's really come a long way."- "I'm not all smoke and mirrors kiddo. Even without my tricks I can still duel with the best of 'em."

Of course Mai opened with Harpie Lady and added a face down card. -"I better finish this fast, the quicker I defeat Mai the less chance for interference from Yami."- I summoned Gaia the Fierce Knight and sent him to attack Harpie Lady, but Mai had a trick up her sleeve. She played Mirror Wall which protected her monster from my attack and cuts my monsters attack points in half. Mai then equipped her Harpie Lady with Cyber Shield and destroyed Gaia. I was slightly taken aback. "I'm surprised you fell for that Yugi. Don't tell me you're losing your edge in the Championship game. If I didn't know better I'd say you're holding back."

I drew my next card trying to remain confident. -"I am holding back, but maybe this will help, Summoned Skull. If I can just keep drawing powerful cards like him, this match will be over quick and I can stop worrying about Yami."- For my turn I laid a card face down and attacked with Summoned Skull, but I hit Mai's Mirror Wall. -"I...hmmm her Mirror Wall must be a permanent trap card. I haven't run across a permanent one before."- "Hmmm you're really off your game Yugi, making the same mistake twice. You're gonna have to knock your game up a few notches just to keep me interested." I growled lowly at her comment.

Yami's voice came bounding into my mind, _**-"Yugi please, let me help you!"- **__-No! I can't take that risk."- Mai's voice brought me out of my head. "What is with you? I expected a real battle from you and all I get is this lame frontal assault." I scrunched up my face in frustration, making a noise of disapproval. "The only reason I duel Yugi, aside from the island trips, the clothes, the cars, and the prize money, is the thrill of trouncing a worthy opponent." That statement struck a chord inside me. I practically spat my next words at her. "Are you saying that I'm not worthy?" "Not today kiddo, your body may be in this arena but your head and your heart have split for places unknown. It's really a let down." ""You're questioning my fighting spirit as well?" "Bingo. It seems you're still shell-shocked about the trouncing you got from Kaiba in your last duel." I gasped going bug-eyed. "Well get over it. I'm your opponent now and I want to beat someone batteling at his best, not some duelist who acts like he's afraid of his own shadow. You've gotta shape up Yugi and get your act in gear or I'm gonna knock you out of this tournament." "You don't understand. It's not about Kaiba." "Well whatevers going on its boring." "I can't let you win Mai." Mai scoffed at this. "Let me win? Listen hun, the way you've been playing today I don't think there's a single thing you can do to stop me. I promised you an honorable duel Yugi, and I thought you'd give me the same. You ready to duel for real now, are you going to put your heart in it? Or are you gonna punk out?" She grew impatient waiting for my answer. "Well?" "Believe me Mai, I'm giving all I can." My face screwed up in determination. "I promise you Mai, I'm not about to lose this duel. Now make your next move."_

Mai uses Harpies Feather Duster and blows away my trap card. -"Mai still has that Mirror Wall in play. I can't attack without my monsters power being cut in half, I need to alter my strategy."- I switched Summoned Skull into defense mode and also played Feral Imp in defense mode. Mai played Rose Whip, adding even more power to her Harpie Lady. -"She keeps powering Harpie Lady up and hiding behind her Mirror Wall as a shield."- _**-"Let me help you Yugi. We can defeat her together."-**__ I just ignored Yami as Mai destroyed Feral Imp. I whispered quietly to myself, "I've got to turn this around." -"But how? Mai's playing brilliantly while my attention is divided."- "You promised you'd try harder Yugi, but I see now that's not gonna happen."_

Mai summoned Harpies Pet Dragon and destroyed Summoned Skull. "I told you, you've got to concentrate if you want to stand a chance against me. Why are you playing so poorly Yugi? I've got you on the ropes and you're barely putting up a fight. I want to duel you at your best, but there's only so far I'm willing to go. You know I remember Joey once asked me an important question about why I duel. The answer I gave was frivolous but honest. Can you answer the question Yugi?" "I'm dueling for my grandfather Mai." "Well that's what you say, but tell me could it be that your motives aren't entirely unselfish?"

-"Mia's right about one thing, I can't afford to be distracted right now. Winning this duel is all that matters."- I drew my next card, Dark Magician. I laid one card face down and summoned Dark Magician onto the field in defense mode. Mai played a spell card called Shadow of Eyes which makes all male monsters switch into attack mode and attack her monsters, this cut his power in half. She played another Harpies Feather Duster and wiped away my trap before destroying my Dark Magician with Harpies Pet Dragon.  
-"Mai has almost obliterated all my life points, I only have 300 left while she has all 2000 left. I can't lose this match."- _**-"Yugi if you continue to hold me back, everybody looses."- **___

-"As long as Mai's Shadow of Eyes card is active I can't play any of my monsters in defense mode, but if I try to attack my monsters loose half their power when they hit her Mirror Wall."- Yami's voice now help a pleading tone, something I'd never heard in it before. _**-"Please let me help you."-**__ -"NO! I can't risk turning you loose."- I know I must look nervous and shooken up but I can't help it, I have to win this duel. "_

Mai starts talking about how she was afraid of trusting in herself, then she turned her attention to Joey up in the balcony. "Joey do you know how you made it all the way to the final round of this tournament?" Joey answers immediately, "Uh-huh heck yeah I do. I mad eit his far because I got my friends Yugi, Tristan, Tea, and Bakura behind me, cheering me on, telling me that I can go all the way." "That's true, that's very true, but you also had the guts to look inside and face up to what you saw there. You looked your demons in the eye and dealt with them." I sucked in a sharp breath, closing my eyes, letting what Mai was saying sink in. "So Yugi, have you faced up to your fears? Whatever freaked you out in your battle with Kaiba, have you come to grips with it?" -"How can I?"- I had a flashback of the final minutes of that duel with Kaiba. -"Kaiba was willing to risk everything in our duel and Yami was willing to do anything to stop him. But if I had attacked, Kaiba might have been seriously hurt and I couldn't let that happen. Even if it cost me the duel, no matter how badly I need to rescue grandpa, hurting someone else is something I will not do."- Yami's deep baritone voice floated into my ears, his voice full of remorse instead of his usual confidence. We were in an empty sapce inside my head, I had my back to Yami. _**-"I meant no harm, I only wanted to help, and I vow to never go against your wishes again."- **__I shifted my body around peering up at him from my position on the floor. -"How can I believe you?"- __**-"Your grandfather once urged you to trust in the Millenium Puzzle remember?"- **__Yami outstretched a hand to me to help me off the floor. -"Maybe you're right."-_

I looked over at Mai smiling lightly. "Mai, thanks for reminding me that a true duelist faces his problems. You're right I was holding back, but not any longer." Yami took control over my body. -"Just remember, you promised we'd do this my way right?"- _**-"Yes I did and my word is my bond."- **__-"Ok."- Yami drew and played Brain Control, taking over Harpies Pet Dragon, then he played Capulet Turtle using her dragon to destroy her Mirror Wall also bringing her life points down to 850. -"You wanted my best Mai, well you're about to get your wish. If I can trust Yami, if we can really work together then nothing can stop us."-_

Yami smirked, his confidence showing once again. "Bring on your assault Mai." Instead Mai uses Elegant Egotist to triple her Harpie Lady. "That's too bad Mai, you really should have attacked me." Mai sneered slightly, "Well that's your opinion." Yami chuckled, "No it's fact. If you would have called an attack on me then you would have won." Mai looked shocked, stammering out a small question. "B-but your trap card?" Yami's signature smirk broke out across his face, "It's not a trap Mai, it's a Monster Recovery card." She gasped loudly. A smug tone rang out in Yami's deep voice. "You fell for my bluff. It's a whole new duel now Mai. For this turn I'll activate Card Recovery, pull all my monsters back into my deck, reshuffle and now I can draw 5 new cards." -"Oh no, not one of these cards can defeat her Harpie Ladies. Without a monster on the field her monsters are free to attack my life points. I'll never survive against her. Unless..."- "This card, in defense mode. Mystical Elf." Shadow of Eyes only works on male monsters so my Mystical Elf is safe in defense mode.

Mai activates Monster Reborn and brings back her Pet Dragon as it was destroyed upon impact of her Mirror Wall, she uses it to destroy my Mystical Elf. -"No, there must be something I can do, but I need more time. The next card I draw is going to decide the fate of so many lives."- It was just me and my deck in a black nothingness. -"What happens if I draw the wrong card? What happens to grandpa? What happens to Joey and his sister? To Kaiba and Mokuba?"- Thier images all flooded though my mind. -"I can't do this."- I shook my head sadly. Suddenly Yami's confident voice ghosted to me, reassuring me. _**-"We can do this, together. Just trust in me and trust in the heart of the cards."-**__ Yami laid his large hand on top of the deck, mine coming to rest on top of his. I felt sparks surge through me as we touched for the first time._

Mai's voice clued me back into reality, "Come on now, we both know I'll wipe out any card you play on my next turn." Yami's booming voice echoed around the arena, "Swords of Revealing Light!" Mai looked slightly shocked at first but retained her cool façade quickly. "Decided to go down fighting? Well a surrender would be easier, but if you're determined to go out in a blaze of glory then I'll be only too happy to light the fire." "No Mai, what I intend to do is go out in a blaze of victory." -"Harpies Pet Dragon is the most powerful monster she'd got. Unless we can defeat it there's no way to win."- _**-"We can defeat it, but only at great risk. It involves the Black Luster Ritual, and 3 turns might not be enough."- **__I was confused, I didn't know what that was. -"Black Luster Ritual? What's that?"- __**-If I can draw the correct cards you'll see soon enough."-**_

_Yami summoned Kuriboh saying he was important to our plan, Mai just poked fun at him and drew one card. __**-"That Kuriboh was a good start, but with just the cards that I've got now I can't initiate the Black Luster Ritual. I still need one more card."- **__Yami drew, but not the card we needed, instead he played Monster Reborn and brought Gaia the Fierce Knight back. Mai didn't seem to be worried at all. Yami drew his second card, still not the one we needed. Then Mai drew her third card, "My turn is over as are the effects of your Swords of Revealing Light. Didn't get much help out of your 3 free turns did ya?"_

Yami stared down at the deck. _** -"One card, it all comes down to this."- **__I could hear my heartbeat echoing in my ears as Yami outstretched a hand towards the deck, he reached for it tantalizingly slow. Suddenly he jerked his hand back slightly, his voice drifting around in my mind. __**-"NO! I...I don't think I can do this."- **__Sweat was dripping from Yami's face, I saw in my mind that Yami was imagining himself standing in front of a door that looked like a Duel Monsters card. __** -"Yugi was right, there's too much riding on the draw of a single card. Who am I to gamble with the lives of Yugi's friends and family, and what will happen...if I should fail? There's too much ridding on the draw of this next card, I shouldn't be risking Yugi's friends and family this way it's...too dangerous. I can't..."- **__I walked up behind Yami , letting my voice fill up the empty space. -"We can do it, together."- I placed my hand on top of his again, feeling the sparks ignite within me once more. I smiled up at him as he turned his head to see me, shock written all over his face. Yami's tone changed, a softer lilt coming forth. __** -"Yugi?"- **__I nodded, still smiling. -"I'm with you and we're not alone, we have the support of all of my friends just like I've had from the beginning."- Yami let his eyes drift shut, a smile ghosting across his lips. __**-"With all of you at my side I was foolish to lose faith."- **__-"It's like you said, you and I have to trust in each other and in the heart of the cards. Once we put our hearts in the game, there's nothing we can't do."- We reach for the door together, opening it up, revealing our next card._

"Well Mai, you've put up a good fight but now the duel ends. Starting with this card. Black Luster Ritual." He threw the card down. "Watch, the Black Luster Ritual works by sacrificing all of monsters I have placed on the field. Combing the energies of my two separate monsters and the forces of light and dark intertwine opening the gates of chaos bringing forth the Black Luster Soldier." Mai appeared to be shell-shocked as she let out an almost terrified whisper. "Is that really the legendary Black Luster Soldier?" "Now Black Luster Soldier, Chaos Blade attack!" Yami effectively destroyed Harpies Pet Dragon. "Harpies Pet Dragon is vanquished."

Mai looked completely crushed and put her hand on top of her deck. Yami's voice held a softer tone than normal. "Mai? Does this mean you surrender?" He tilted his head in curiosity. Mai kept her eyes downwards. "I'd rather not see my Harpie Ladies destroyed in the next turn." She lifted her gaze up to meet Yami's. "The duel is yours Yugi." Mai turned, starting to leave. When Yami calls out to her she stops and turns around facing him. "Wait Mai, there's something I need to tell you." A small "Huh?" escaped her lips as she stopped. "Thank you. You said a duelist learns more from defeat than victory and you were correct. You Mai, you taught me a lot today. I had to confront my own fears, my own weaknesses or I could have never defeated you." "It's awfully nice of you to say that Yugi, but it seems to me I still have a lot to learn about dueling and myself. Then again, I suppose no duelist ever learns all there is to know and maybe the most important lesson is defeat can only make you stronger." With that Mai left, promising to meet me in the arena again.

-"I'm through with my first duel of the championships, and one step closer to saving grandpa. And I have Yami to thank for that. I'm ecstatic we came to trust each other. He's vowed to never do anything I don't agree with, and I believe him wholeheartedly. Our bond is very stong now and nothing can stand in our way now. We will get grandpa and everyone else back from Pegasus' evil clutches."- I felt a smile slip across Yami's face insuring butterflies to erupt in my stomach. This feeling, whatever it is, feels extremely right to me. -"Thank you Yami."- -"Of course Yugi. I will do anything and everything in my power to make you happy and keep you safe."- A bright smile was brought to my face at his words. I took back control of my body and meet up with the gang, wishing Joey good luck with his duel. 

* * *

_Woah guys, so the actual chapter without any notes or anything is 5,003 words! I'm so proud I got something this long out to you guys before I start school. Tell me if you like it and such please? Until next time._


	5. Question time!

So guys I have a question for you, obviously we aren't too far into this story and Person239 has reviewed every chapter I've put up. They said that they are kinda bored with the fact that I'm like redoing the actuall anime with small tidbits of Yami and Yugi growing to love each other. My original plan for this story was to kinda recount the events of the anime adding in my own made up chapters here and there My question for you guys is would you like it better if I went back through and redid the story so instead of it just retelling the anime I just chose random memories of theirs to relive that I've made up? Like the moment they confessed their love, first date, etc... instead of going along with the anime? If I do this, (Which I do have quite a few ideas for this) instead of it being in their dreams they will seperately be reliving these things with their best friend (whoever I decide that to be for them) the night before the wedding. I just want to know if you guys would like that better perhaps. So tell me what you think please? I'll love you all endlessly if you do!

If you would rather like talk to me about it you can email me with ideas or suggestions you have. My email is CelestialRose17 hotmail. com (just remove the spaces in it obviously.)


	6. Chapter 6: The Beginnings of Love

I am so sorry it took me an forever and a day to update this. Senior year is kicking my ass also I had caught the plague was very sick for like 3 weeks. But I finally managed to put up a chapter for you guys, it's rather short which I'm sorry for but hey at least I updated.

* * *

**The Beginnings of Love**

**Yami:**

_That day. That horrible Ra forsaken day is forever etched into my mind. I hate that it is but at the same time I'm happy for it, it made me realize my true feelings for Yugi, my aibou, my light. Pegagsus, he just wanted our lives to be hell, which he somewhat accomplished, but when we were fighting in the Shadow Realm and he overwhelmed my poor light all I saw was red. I had always felt really protective of Yugi, but in that moment when I thought I had lost him I almost completely lost it myself, I couldn't bear the thought of not having Yugi around. Holding his limp body in my arms, not feeling the glowing presence of his innocence and sweetness just about killed me. It made me realize just how much I truly felt for Yugi, more than just protectiveness, I loved him. I had betrayed his trust once and I vowed to never do it again I couldn't stand him being angry with me or not wanting me around. _

_I fought my absolute hardest during that duel to win back Yugi's soul, I had to get it back, I had to have him back no matter what. Yugi had faith that we would win and I believed in that, and him with the card that he played face down. After fighting Pegasus for a grueling long time I emerged victorious and won back my sweet little aibous soul. I almost started crying right then just knowing he was safe and unharmed. __**-"Aibou, you are ok?"- **__I felt Yugi smiling through our mind link at my question, -"Yes Yami I'm ok. Thank you sooo much for saving me and grandpa plus the Kaiba brothers! It means soo much to me."- A light small blush made it's way onto my cheeks at Yugi's words and I was thankful he couldn't see me at the moment. _

* * *

_Later on that night I was in my soul room when I heard a cry. Knowing Yugi's voice anywhere I jumped up from my throne and sprinted towards the door of my soul room skidding to a stop in the hallway I eyes Yugi's door carefully. I'd never been in there before, I didn't know if he would want me to go in there or not. A small whimper ghosted it's way into my ears and I hesitantely lifted my arm, knocking gently on his door. "Yugi?" I called out softly. The door slowly creaked open and Yugi came into veiw. -"Y-Yami?"" His small hand was rubbing across his eyes furiously. "I thought I heard you cry out, are you ok aibou?" Yugi looked down quickly and shook his head, stepping aside he motioned me inside._

_Yugi walked over to his bed and slumped down onto it, walking slowly over I nervously sat down. __**~"Stop yami, he needs you. Somethings wrong with him and he needs us! Just put your feelings for him aside and be there for him, he needs out protection!"~**__ Settling the debate going on in my head I pull Yugi close against me, his head resting against my broad chest. Small whimpers were imenating from Yugi's small frame. I just let him cry it all out, not asking any questions, I knew is Yugi wanted to tell me about it he would in his own time. After awhile the whimpers died down and were replaced with soft even breaths, realizing Yugi had fallen asleep on me I laid him down gently, I got up and went to leave. Suddenly a hand shot out and grabbed ahild of my wrist softly, "Please, will you stay with me tonight?" I felt myself blush slightly and was thankful for the darkness surrounding us. I climbed into the bed with Yugi and felt him cuddle up to me. in minutes he was fast asleep again. _

* * *

_When I woke up in the morning Yugi was flush against my chest, my arms wrapped around him, knowing Yugi probably wouldn't like that I pulled them away from him and just laid there. About an hour later Yugi started to stir and woke up, I inched myself away from him slowly so we weren't right against each other. "Good morning aibou." Yugi looked up at me and smiled, "Morning Yami. Thank you very much for staying with me last night." "Of course, you needed me and I'll always be here for you." His bright amethyst eyes lit up at this, then all of a sudden his demeanor changed and he cast his eyes downwards, fiddling with the hem of the blanket. "I-I had a nightmare last night." "Yugi you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." "No I do want to Yami. I had a nightmare that I was still stuck in the Shadow Releam..." Realizing just how horrible a dream he had I hugged him tightly. "Yugi you are not there anymore, and I will never let anyone or anything hurt you ever again." He glances up at me through his lashes, his voice just a mere whisper, "Promise?" "Yes aibou, I promise you."t We held each other in that tight embrace for what seemed like forever, Yugi slowing letting go of his fear and me helping to squish it. Finally we let go of each other and got ready for the day. Yugi taking control of his body and me going back to my soul room. I wonder what the day has in store for us?_

* * *

So please tell me if this is more of what you all had in mind, I really appreciate the feedback.


End file.
